Charmer
by lovemet123
Summary: When Lilo and Yuna tell Jumba that Stitch is left heartbroken from Angel end their relationship, Jumba decides to mess with Stitch for a bit by creating an experiment that can charm any female around so he can laugh at Stitch's pain, but what happens when the new experiment falls for the one he's supposed to mess with?


Experiment 630: Charmer

Hello again. Lovemet123 here and this is a Lilo, Yuna, & Stitch Exclusive. When Lilo and Yuna tell Jumba that Stitch is left heartbroken from Angel end their relationship, Jumba decides to mess with Stitch for a bit by creating an experiment that can charm any female around so he can laugh at Stitch's pain, but what happens when the new experiment falls for the one he's supposed to mess with? This is also a promotional story for Charmed MxS, which I have yet to start. It is a boyxboy story, so those who do not read that, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU, and you can go away. No sex scenes. Sorry. I'm not good at that. MarioXSonic OcxStitch. READ AND REVIEW

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Sonic, or Lilo & Stitch/Stitch!

"OOOOHHHH!" Stitch moaned, slamming his head on a pillow. Lilo and Yuna looks solemnly at their friend. They wished they could help, but they just don't know how to get out of a situation like this. It's worse for Lilo since she's known him for a good thirteen years. "Poor Stitch. I've never seen him like this before. I didn't think it would be this bad." Yuna said. "He took it pretty bad, though." Lilo commented. "BOOJIBOO!" Stitch cried out. "There has to be a way that we can get his mind off of Angel, even for a moment." "What is problem with 626?" a voice asked. Lilo and Yuna turned to the voice, which belong to Jumba. "Hey Jumba, Stitch has is bad right now. He and Angel broke up." Lilo said. "What? I thought things were going well for the two evil genius experiments." Jumba questioned. "Well, Stitch told her something that none of us expected, and in my opinion, it's kind of a stupid reason." Lilo explained. "What would that be?" "He's bisexual" Yuna answered. "No, really? I thought 626 had interest in 624." "He did and still does, but Angel broke up with him because she didn't want to date someone bisexual." Lilo told Jumba. "But that would be discrimination against orientation, would it not?" "I'm not sure. She doesn't love anymore, but she doesn't hate him either. She just feels that they could be better friends. She promised that she would keep visiting him, but not in the same way she used to. Still, just the fact that they broke up was enough to turn Stitch into a waterworks plant." Jumba looked back at Stitch, who was now banging his head with a pillow. "Seeing 626 like this is very...amusing." Jumba said honestly. "Jumba!" "What? You want me to lie? Look at him." Lilo and Yuna looked back at their struggling friend. "The predicament he's in is not amusing. How he's acting about it is!" Jumba shouted as he laughed at Stitch's silly behavior. Stitch hears what Jumba said, put down the pillow, did his childish growl and said, "Kweesta yuuga, Jumba." "Hey, didn't mean to push buttons, 626." Jumba told his experiment, still laughing. Then, a light bulb went ding in Jumba's head. He knew what he was gonna do. He left to his lab without saying anything else and started working. After an hour, Jumba's best friend, Wendell "Wendy" Pleakley, came through the door. "Jumba, what are you doing?" "I have idea for new experiment. Hehehe!" "New experiment?! Why would you try to make a new experiment? You all ready have 628 experiments alive and well, plus one that you have never touched in years." "This experiment will be different. He will be first experiment born out of good." Jumba told Pleakley. "But, I thought you already had an experiment born to good." "262 is different story. That time, it was unintentional. This one will be the first intentionally good experiment. The only evil program I put in him is to mess with 626." "Why would you want him to mess with Stitch? He already 627 after him." Pleakley asked. "This experiment will be less destructive physically. I want him to mess with Stitch's emotion. Not by much, just enough to get a good laugh out of it. Besides, in reality, I have two choices. One, turn this one to bad and chase it everywhere, or two, have it turned to good and save it the trouble of having to deal with Mario." "Why did you choose choice two?" Jumba thinks a moment, then says, "I am evil genius. I created 627, an experiment stronger than 626 and he could not be turned to good...or so I thought." "What do you mean by that?" "I'm not sure how he did it, but some way, somehow, Mario was able to turn 627 around. 627 is no longer disrespectful or evil." "Really Jumba? You expect me to believe that Mario turned him around when Stitch couldn't?" Before Jumba could answer, a knock came to the door. "Come in." The door open and 627 was running to Jumba. "Jumba! Help me." 627 pleaded. Pleakley was unsure of what he was more amazed of: The fact that 627 used manners such as knocking, the fact that the mean king himself is actually frighted, or the fact that 627 is wearing a french maid outfit. "What's wrong, 627?" "It's Mario." "How is that possible?" Pleakley asked, stunned that 627 is running from Mario. "Though he has become respectful of all, he fears Mario most." Jumba told Pleakley. "Ok, that is just crazy. How could an experiment like him be so scared of someone as sweet as Mario?" Suddenly, a powerful punch to the door busted it open, the door itself flied across the lab. "EVILE!" A scary, demonic voice echoed. The experiment jumped at the call of his name. The demonic figure turned out to be a very angry Mario. Mario held out his hand and Evile levitated him. Mario grabbed the experiment by the costume and yelled in an angry manner. "How many times to I have to keep telling you? MY CAR IS NOT A FLYING MACHINE! Stop with your reckless driving. This is the third time this week that you wrecked not only my car, but other people's cars. You deliberately put other people's lives at stake after I have told you time and time again." "It's not my fault. The people weren't watching what they were doing!" Evile pleaded. "Then, how do you explain the damn dents on my damn car?" "I couldn't see the road. You know how short I am." Evile was really scared now. "I'm tired hearing your excuses!" Mario shouted.

"Don't worry, Stitch. Things are going to be OK." Lilo offered. "Yeah, maybe it's all for the best." Yuna included. "You don't know that. I don't know if I'll ever find another Boojiboo out there." Stitch exclaimed. "Think of it like a chapter in your life that you have to turn the page on. Whether it's now or later, you'll have to end the chapter someday." Lilo offered. "Lilo, it's much more difficult to move on than it really seems." "Stitch, this may not help a lot, but this could be a sign for you. Nothing else has been happening." Yuna said. "I don't know. I'm just unsure of how life is going to pan out, now. Angel's gone. I'm not in a relationship. I'm still living at home with my family and things are not so good right now. Really, it's just that I don't know what I'm striving for anymore." Stitch finally said. "I'm sure we all feel that way at some point, Stitch, but look at today and ask yourself 'What's the worst that could happen?' " Just as Lilo says that, an object broke through the wall, and hit the other side hard. That object turned out to be Evile. Mario came through the hole in the wall. "Kweesta yuuga, Mario." Mario looks at Evile with pure rage. He walks up to Evile and pimp slaps him. Evile makes a fireball and sends it at Mario. Mario not only stops the fireball, but also absorbs the energy from it until it disappears. Evile knows that he can't kill Mario, no matter what he does, because Mario will either block it, dodge it, reflect in a different direction, or use it against his enemies if he so chooses to. "Don't you ever disrespect me again or you will find out what it is really like to be my victim!" Mario said in the most demonic voice you would ever hear. I sounded like beasts roaring loudly as he spoke. Even Stitch began to sweat massive loads. "Y-y-yes sir." Evile agreed and left the room, hoping Mario wouldn't run after him again. Mario quickly returned to himself, went up to a shocked Lilo & Yuna and a scared-silly Stitch, held out a plate of crisp breads and, with his trademark smile, he said, "Toast?" They just looked at Mario, then to each other, than back to Mario. They weren't really sure who they were dealing with, but reluctantly took the toast. "I did it!" Everyone turned to the huge hole still in the wall to see Jumba, Pleakley, and an experiment they have never seen before. It acted much like a graceful prince. Stitch admired the experiment's outside quality. It was handsome beyond belief, he looked like he worked out, his blue eyes really complimented the experiment's light green fur. Stitch sensed Mario's darker side looming Mario's happy atmosphere. "Jumba...what is that?" Mario inquired. "An experiment like none before it. Experiment 630, the first experiment intentionally created for good. You can call him Charmer." Jumba said proudly.


End file.
